Sickness
by Just a Blank Space
Summary: Kagome esta sola en el Sengoku Jidai. ¿Que pasara cuando una lluviosa tarde Sesshoumaru irrumpa en su cabaña exigiendole su ayuda para curar a Rin? Bienvenidos a una historia llena de viajes temporales, medicos amenazados de muerte y bombones de licor.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Si me perteneciesen no seria pobre. Si no fuese pobre podría comprarle algo a mi novio por su cumple. Si pudiese comprarle algo no tendría que hacerle una tarjeta casera. Y si no hubiese tenido que hacerle una tarjeta casera no me hubiese cortado el dedo ni me hubiese llenado las manos de pegamento. ¿Contentos?

**Notas de la autora:** Rompiendo con mi tradición de ONE-SHOTS empiezo una nueva historia. Pero no os alarméis, que esta va a ser corta, calculo que de unos 4 o 5 capítulos.

**Distribución:** Si, siempre que me aviséis con un mail y me mandéis la dirección del sitio donde estará alojado.

**Dedicatoria:** _A mi sister Vanessa. Gracias por apoyarme. Te quiero mucho._

**

* * *

**

**Sickness**

* * *

_Se ve nevar_

_Por el agujero_

_De la puerta._

_Masaoka Shiki_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Un potente relámpago ilumino el cielo, y prontamente un trueno resonó por todo el valle provocando el aullido lejano de algún animal salvaje.

Kagome, que estaba sentada en una esterilla sobre el suelo de madera de la vieja cabaña de Kaede, no pudo evitar estremecerse, y con un gesto casi inconsciente se cubrió los hombros con la manta de lana áspera que le había estado cubriendo las rodillas hasta ese momento.

Momentos después empezó a llover violentamente. Las gotas chocaban contra la inestable estructura de la casita, y pronto se empezaron a colar por los resquicios que dejaba la paja, que junto a las toscas vigas de madera, conformaban el techo.

Era pleno invierno en el Sengoku Jidai y esa era la segunda gran tormenta que había tenido lugar desde que Kagome había regresado.

Llevaba dos días allí, sola, ya que según Kaede le había comentado Inu Yasha, Miroku y Sango habían partido tres días antes, tras haber oído un rumor de boca de Kouga de que había un Youkai rebelde en uno de los bosques sagrados del Norte que estaba mostrando unos poderes inmensos y creando problemas.

Obviamente pensaron que se trataba de alguno de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama, y partieron sin esperarla ya que les había dicho que estaría dos semanas en casa descansando.

Volvió una semana antes, pero de haber sabido que no iban a estar y que el tiempo iba a ser deplorable se hubiese quedado en casa, después de todo en su época ni siquiera era invierno. Estaban a mediados de primavera.

Kaede había partido el día anterior.

Dos hombres de una aldea cercana habían venido buscándola. El invierno estaba siendo muy duro, no solo con sus cosechas, que con los fuertes torrentes de agua y el viento cortante estaban siendo completamente destrozadas, sino con su salud.

La enfermedad de los fríos estaba haciendo mella en la gente y necesitaban de las legendarias habilidades curativas de la anciana.

Una gota de lluvia helada le cayó en mitad de la cabeza, y soltando un grito de sorpresa se tapo mejor con la manta.

Refunfuñando para sus adentros, pensó en irse cuando antes de allí.

Sin el grupo, sin Kaede y sin nada que hacer no tenia ningún motivo para permanecer allí muerta de frío y acobardándose cada vez que caía un rayo.

La joven se alejo de la entrada y se sentó junto al fuego.

_Mañana mismo me voy_, pensó, mientras hurgaba en su gran bolsa amarilla, _ya vendrá Inu Yasha a buscarme cuando regresen._

_En casa tengo la televisión, una cama grande y blanda y una madre sobreprotectora que cuando voy a casa intenta que coma por todos los días que no estoy en ella._

_Eso si que es vida._

Saco un bote de Ramen y un par de bolsas de patatas fritas. El Ramen era para Inu Yasha, pero como este no estaba lo pensaba usar para si misma. La sopa caliente sentaría a Kagome divinamente.

El Ramen es una sopa con fideos típica de Japón. Lo venden en todos los supermercados e incluso en maquinas expendedoras en cualquier estación de metro.

A Kagome no le gustaba especialmente, habiendo probando en su vida todo tipo de ramen, desde el de cerdo hasta el de marisco, pero una de sus ventajas era que se hacia en un par de minutos.

Solo necesitaba calentar el agua, echar los fideos junto con unos polvos y remover un poco.

Pronto pudo saborear su tazón de Ramen casi hirviendo. Lo cogio cuidadosamente entre sus heladas manos y sintió el calor que desprendía.

Justo en el instante en el que iba a dar el primer sorbo, la puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe.

Instantáneamente una oleada de frío y unas hojas llevadas por el viento irrumpieron en la ligeramente caldeada habitación.

Kagome alzo sus ojos color avellana de la copa de ramen y abriendo la boca ligeramente por la sorpresa contemplo perpleja la puerta abierta, la mano fuerte y estilizada que la había abierto, y por ultimo al Youkai que entró cerrando tras si la puerta con la misma brusquedad con la que la había abierto.

- ¿Sesshoumaru?.

En efecto, y sin dejar lugar a ninguna duda, el intruso no era nada más y nada menos que el apuesto Lord de las tierras del Oeste.

Incluso cubierto de agua parecía mantener una postura real, mirándola desde su impresionante altura con una ceja arqueada.

Sus ropas chorreaban agua y se le pegaban al cuerpo mostrando músculos en sus piernas que Kagome no se había imaginado nunca.

Mas su vista abandono su cuerpo para fijarse en un bulto tapado por una bella manta bordada con hilos de plata y oro que tenia en sus brazos.

Sesshoumaru sonrió irónicamente al notar el miedo en el timbre ligeramente agudo de la voz de Kagome y en la incredulidad escrita claramente en sus ojos.

La Miko era como un libro abierto. Dejaba entrever demasiado sus emociones y eso cualquier día la traería problemas.

Sin embargo Sesshoumaru no se dejo distraer de su objetivo principal y cuidadosamente dejo su bulto al lado del fuego.

Apartando delicadamente la manta, quedo descubierto el rostro de la niña que siempre le acompañaba, Rin.

Tenía una expresión angustiada. Su pequeño rostro estaba pálido y sudoroso. Sus parpados se contrajeron involuntariamente al notar la luz de la lumbre.

Un fuerte temblor sacudió su cuerpo, seguido de un par de toses roncas.

- Miko - dijo Sesshoumaru suave pero firmemente- Esta humana es mía y no se que le ocurre. Ha debido de contraer una de esas enfermedades que los débiles humanos cogeis. Cúrala.

* * *

**Glosario:**

**Sengoku Jidai:** Era de las guerras. Hace 500 años

**Youkai:** Demonio

**Miko:** Sacerdotisa Sintoista

* * *

**Notas finales**: Primer capitulo terminado. Podría haber escrito mas, pero creo que era un buen momento para dejarlo. 

Los comentarios, sugerencias, ideas y críticas son muy apreciados.

* * *

**¡Reviews onegai!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, no son míos. Yo cada día estoy mas pobre…

**Notas de la autora:** Y siguiendo con la tradición… la lentitud es una característica de todo lo que yo escribo. En fin, aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo de Sickness, que como ya os comente será un fic cortito, como mucho, dos o tres capítulos mas y se acabo. No podía resistirme a escribir algo con Sesshoumaru. El es tan… tan… bueno, yo le tengo de fondo de pantalla en mi teléfono móvil. Debe de ser una obsesión en plan fan-girl. Er… dejemos los desvaríos, y con todos ustedes… el segundo capitulo. Espero que os guste.

**Distribución:** Si, siempre que me aviséis con un mail y me mandéis la dirección del sitio donde estará alojado.

* * *

**Dedicatoria:** _A mi sister Vanessa. Gracias por apoyarme. Te quiero mucho._

* * *

**Sickness**

* * *

****

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

****

_En todo el monte_

_yerbas nuevas reflejan_

_El sol naciente_

_Masaoka Shiki_

* * *

Un silencio casi audible siguió a las concisas y breves palabras del Taiyoukai.

Kagome se llevo una mano a la boca, en lo que podría ser un gesto de perplejidad.

- ¿Tú… pides mi ayuda?- logró preguntar finalmente, fijando su mirada en la niña enferma. Su ceño se frunció levemente por confusión e incredulidad. Si, sabía que la pequeña acompañaba al Youkai en sus viajes, pero jamás se habría imaginado que este llegaría hasta el límite de pedir ayuda a una simple humana para salvarla. Sesshoumaru siempre había aparecido ante sus ojos como alguien alejado y distante. Un Lord Youkai, enemigo y medio hermano de Inuyasha, que contemplaba a la raza humana con desprecio y odio.

- No me gusta repetirme.- espetó Sesshoumaru mostrando su impaciencia en su pose. Totalmente erguido, regio y con los brazos cruzados, aun chorreando agua pero totalmente inmutable.- Se que los humanos no poseéis la agudeza auditiva de los Youkais, pero mi tono ha sido lo suficientemente alto como para que me hayas escuchando con claridad.

Kagome contuvo un escalofrió. El tono de voz de Sesshoumaru había sido frío y cortante como el filo de una espada. Al parecer iba en serio.

Rin, tendida en el fuego gimió. El calor del fuego hacia que su piel pálida adquiriese un tono sonrojado no muy saludable. Kagome se acerco a ella y le toco la frente con la punta de los dedos.

Sesshoumaru observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y suspicaces.

La frente de la pequeña ardía.

- No soy medico, Sesshoumaru, bueno, curandera- se corrigió Kagome deduciendo que era el termino mas apropiado para la época- pero haré lo que pueda. No porque me amenaces, ni porque me obligues, sino porque esta niña esta enferma y es lo que haría cualquier persona. Intentar ayudarla.

Sesshoumaru no comento nada al respecto, pero hizo evidente su desagrado ante la insolencia de la joven con una dura mirada de reproche. No estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le hablase en ese tono tan impertinente. Por regla general se alejaba de los humanos como si de una plaga se tratase, pero los pocos que habitaban en sus tierras le temían y respetaban servilmente, y en cuanto a los youkais que estaban bajo su mando… ninguno hubiese osado decirle la mitad de lo que Kagome le había dicho.

Kagome por su parte intentaba recordar que era lo que hacia su madre cuando ella se encontraba mal. Rin tenía una fiebre bastante alta. Su cuerpecito se contraía en espasmos de vez en cuando y a pesar del calor tiritaba.

- ¿Cuáles han sido sus síntomas¿Cuándo empezó a encontrarse mal?

- Hará cinco días empezó a toser. Al principio era una tos seca y ocasional. Jaken preparo unas hierbas curativas y se las administro en una infusión, pero no dio resultado. Al día siguiente empezó a toser más insistentemente y era cada vez una tos más ronca y gutural. Se quejaba de opresión en el pecho y le costaba respirar. Ayer se durmió y no ha vuelto a despertar.

El tono de Sesshoumaru no se había alzado ni una sola vez desde que había comenzado a hablar. Permanecía de pie, haciendo caso omiso de su ropa mojada que goteaba ininterrumpidamente en el suelo de madera de la pequeña cabaña. Obviamente estaba preocupado por la niña, eso Kagome ya no lo dudaba, sino no hubiese tenido sentido que hubiese echo un viaje tan largo en busca de ayuda, sin embargo por su tono de voz, frío e impasible, podría haber estado hablando del tiempo. Totalmente inmutable.

Kagome se concentro en los datos. Su rostro ligeramente pálido y delicado se contrajo en una mueca de concentración. No era normal que Rin hubiese reaccionado a su enfermedad así si fuese solo un resfriado. Seguramente a la niña le pasaba algo más, pero se veía totalmente impotente a hacer algo al respecto. Como le había dicho al Taiyoukai no era medico, ni tenia conocimientos suficientes como para ser de ayuda. Quizás si Kaede hubiese estado podría haberla salvado, pero Kagome no tenia ni idea de que hacer al respecto.

Tras llegar a esta conclusión alzo la vista, y clavo sus ojos castaños en los ojos dorados de Sesshoumaru. Se pregunto por un instante, como unos ojos del color del fuego podían parecer tan fríos.

- No puedo hacer nada.

- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el Taiyoukai alzando ligeramente el tono de voz. Está sonó amenazante.

- No se usar mis poderes de Miko para curar. Apenas puedo usarlos, si te soy sincera. Kaede me enseña de vez en cuando, pero con nuestras misiones continuas y mis obligaciones en casa no tengo tiempo para aprender. Y me temo que mis conocimientos como curandera tampoco son buenos. Kaede podría ayudar- dijo Kagome pensativa- O eso creo, pero se encuentra en otra aldea curando a unas personas aquejadas por algún mal similar.

La información pareció sentar mal al Youkai. Estaba furioso. Observo a Rin, tendida en el suelo. No tenían mucho tiempo.

- No te creo, mujer- dijo finalmente, y su voz adquirió un tono rasgado y amenazador.- Se que hay mucho que no me dices. Aunque nunca me ha interesado saber nada sobre el estupido grupo en el que se encuentra mi hermano se que hay algo raro contigo. Se que apareces y desapareces misteriosamente a través de un pozo, y que tu olor se esfuma de manera antinatural. Exijo que uses esa misma magia para curar a Rin, y no voy a admitir una respuesta negativa. Te recuerdo, Sacerdotisa- y dijo esto pronunciando el titulo como si fuese un insulto- que tu vida esta en juego. Si ella muere, tú mueres. No hay vuelta de hoja.

De pronto el ambiente calido de la cabaña se volvió opresivo. Sesshoumaru no contenía su ira, y su energía demoníaca altero la estancia. Las paredes de madera parecía encogerse ante sus ojos, y el calor anaranjado del fuego parecía hacer sombras espectrales en las paredes.

Kagome titubeo. Se mordió el labio inferior indecisa. Había algo en lo que había dicho Sesshoumaru que le había dado una idea, pero dudaba de si se podría realizar, ya que hasta la fecha había sido imposible. Sesshoumaru había dado por hecho que ella usaba un tipo de magia poderosa para teleportarse de un sitio a otro, cuando lo que en realidad pasaba era que usaba el pozo mágico del bosque de Inu Yasha para viajar a su hogar. Ahí estaba la clave, si bien en el pasado los conocimientos en medicina eran escasos y tintados de supersticiones y hechicería, en su época la niña podría ser eficientemente atendida en cualquier hospital de la zona. El problema era viajar a su era. Que ella supiera solo Inuyasha había podido cruzar al otro lado, aunque claro tampoco podía estar segura de que eso era ley. Quizás…

- Mira, no has acertado una. En realidad estás confundido respecto a mí, pero no te culpo ya que mi situación en estas tierras es muy extraña- Kagome se puso en pie y miro a Sesshoumaru a los ojos, este dio un paso hacia delante y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, en actitud de escucha.

- Yo no soy de aquí.

Y empezó a relatarle su historia con pocos detalles, sin prisa pero sin pausa, ante la escéptica mirada del Youkai, que no emitió sonido alguno hasta que ella termino de hablar.

- No se si debo creer en tus palabras- dijo finalmente- Tu historia es extraña y absurda, demasiado absurda para ser una invención humana.- Sesshoumaru curvo sus finos labios en una sonrisa irónica, y Kagome no pudo evitar pensar que era una sonrisa que desprendia sensualidad.- Iremos a ese pozo, y si mi medio hermano mestizo puede pasar, no dudes ni por un momento que este Sesshoumaru podrá pasar. Ahora bien, como todo esto sea un engaño, no vivirás para lamentarlo.

Kagome se estremeció involuntariamente ante la intensidad de la mirada de Sesshoumaru. Era como si en sus ojos ardiese un fuego mas intenso que el que se encontraba en la cabaña. Esos ojos prometían muchas cosas, pero casi todas serian motivo de una pesadilla en una noche larga y oscura.

- Créeme. No miento.- susurró

- Hmm. Veremos.- Sesshoumaru recogió a Rin del suelo y la volvió a tapar demostrando el mismo cuidado y la misma delicadeza con la que la había destapado anteriormente.- Coge lo que necesites y partamos. No hay demasiado tiempo.

Kagome asintió y con rapidez empezó a meter en su bolsa amarilla las cosas que necesitaría. Cuando estuvo lista se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso firme.

No llego a salir. Una mano de aspecto engañosamente delicado y uñas afiladas la paro en seco.

Kagome se volvió para mirarle perpleja. ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

- Si vas andando entorpecerás y ralentizaras el viaje.- explico él inmutable como siempre. – Yo te llevare.

La joven dio un paso atrás indecisa. No le atraía nada la idea de viajar en Sesshoumaru.

Este pareció notar su reluctancia y sonrió para si mismo. Un momento después Kagome sintió como su brazo se cerraba sobre su cintura y era alzada en el aire, en el lado opuesto a Rin.

Desorientada, capto como el Taiyoukai habría la puerta de una patada y como avanzaban a velocidad sobrehumana.

A su alrededor la lluvia seguía cayendo incesantemente, y aunque enseguida acabo calada hasta los huesos, el pecho firme de Sesshoumaru emitía un calor tan agradable y desconcertante que no pudo evitar apoyar la mejilla contra el.

Hacia tanto frío.

* * *

**Glosario:**

**Sengoku Jidai:** Era de las guerras. Hace 500 años

**Youkai:** Demonio

**Taiyoukai:** Lord Youkai, de la nobleza…

**Miko:** Sacerdotisa Sintoísta

* * *

**Notas finales**: ¡Tada! Fin del capitulo. Son la 1:33 de la madrugada y mañana tengo una comida familiar. Además anoche dormí fatal y estoy muerta de cansancio. Se me cierran los ojos, así que si posteo este fic hoy será un milagro. De todas formas, gracias a todos por leer y por vuestros comentarios de apoyo. ¡Hasta la próxima!

_Los comentarios, sugerencias, ideas y críticas son muy apreciados._

* * *

**¡Reviews onegai!**

* * *


End file.
